1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus connectable to an external apparatus via a network, a method for controlling the same, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, public awareness of power consumption has been increased and an energy saving function is provided for an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus. The following functions are known as the energy saving function: an automatic shutdown function which automatically turns off the power source of the information processing apparatus while a user does not use the information processing apparatus for a predetermined time period (automatic shutdown time); an automatic sleep function which brings the power state of the information processing apparatus into a sleep state (a power state in which a power consumption is smaller than that in a normal state) while the user does not use the information processing apparatus for a predetermined time period (automatic sleep time); and a weekly shutdown function which sets time for each day of the week (weekly shutdown time) and automatically turns off the power source of the information processing apparatus when it reaches the set time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-076653 discusses an image processing apparatus provided with an automatic shutdown function which automatically turns off a main power source when a switch mechanism is not newly operated.
A technique is known in which a screen for setting an information processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a remote control screen) is displayed on a display unit of a host computer connected to the information processing apparatus via a network to set the information processing apparatus remotely. However, while the information processing apparatus is being set with the remote control screen displayed on the display unit of the host computer, the above automatic shutdown function may be executed, which is problematic.